


Difference in Death

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Gen, Memories, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things feel different after you die.  Aradia would know this the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference in Death

You know you’re different now.

You can feel it. 

Only some of them will bring it up anymore, but even if they didn’t, you would still know.

It sits in the back of your mind, little memories of warmth and light, of adrenalin flowing through your blood as you experienced things, of knobby-knuckled fingers interlaced with your short calloused ones, clicking purring against your ear. But all of the memories feel far away, and some days you’re not even sure they belong to you.They seem too bright, too distant. 

Nowadays you don’t feel anything. Just the pressure of the voices of the dead, as they push you along in your actions. You know you there was a time you had a passion for things, but now, when you troll others you find yourself unmoved by anything. The first time you trolled Sollux after your death he sobbed. You didn’t even have to be there to know it, you just felt it from his words. 

“aa ii’m 2o 2orry 

ii diidn’t mean two oh god aa 

how are you okay?

ii thought ii’d kiilled you

how are you 2peakiing two me?”

You know that before you would’ve felt sadness, a pressure to hold him, keep him safe, tell him it would work out, that you were alright, but now….. Now you feel nothing. 

But that’s 0kay.


End file.
